


Wi-Fi Connections

by skaifaya



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, clexa au, ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaifaya/pseuds/skaifaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa live on the same floor, have never talked to each other, barely see one another in the hall, and still they crush on each other. Anya is Lexa's annoying sister, and dates Raven Reyes, which happens to be Clarke's best friend. One day, Clarke asks Raven to change her Wi-Fi password. She later regrets it. (Or does she?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wi-Fi Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on AO3, I hope you like it :)!  
> I apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes - English isn't my mother tongue.

Clarke doesn't know her name. She doesn't know the sound of her voice, nor what her smile looks like. What she does know, is that she's hot.  _So_ hot. She knows that the tattoo the girl has on her arm is badass. She knows that she lives in apartment 250, same floor as her. (Yes, she knows it's creepy that she knows in which apartment the brunette lives.)

 _But_ she doesn't know the green-eyed beauty's name. And Raven keeps teasing her about it.

 

Lexa has noticed her. Of course she did, how could she not? The blonde with blue eyes took her breath away. And made her collide with Anya.

No really, she looks like a goddess amongst mortals. One of those Greek goddesses with the perfect curves, you know? A work of  _art_. Truly. She only made eye contact with her two times, but  _damn_  each time she got lost into the blue, almost like when you look at the sky for a long time. No wait, exactly like that. She's obsessed. Every time Lexa closes her eyes, all she sees it this angelic face. Anyway, her sister Anya is very annoying about it.

What they both don't know, is that the person they're closest to are dating. But them? They know. Oh boy, they do.

 

* * *

 

"Hey Raven?" asked Clarke to her very much hungover best friend, who crashed on her couch. Not that it's unusual, she does that often. The blonde told her that if she continued like that, she'd have to pay a rent. Raven laughed. Clarke did not.

"What?" barked Raven, obviously annoyed to be up at this ungodly hour. Which happened to be 11am.

"Can you help me with my Wi-Fi? I want to change the password, but I don't know how." replied Clarke, completely oblivious to Raven's hate against the world. 

"It's a fucking password, you only have to type once and it won't-" 

"Please?" 

And that's when Raven got an idea. Genius, she would say if you asked her. The best idea she ever had, actually. Her eyes widened, and suddenly she was no longer hungover. 

"Okay yeah, give me your computer."

And that's how her marvelous plan started.

 

* * *

 

**11:23AM - Raven GAYes**

Anya, I know you're at Lexa's place. Tell her to check the floor's Wi-Fis.

Invent some story about how her Wi-Fi is not working, idc. Do it.

**11:29 - Anya BOOds**

Why do I feel like there is some weird shit awaiting us?

Also, how the fuck did you know I'm at Lexa's?

**11:31 - Raven GAYes**

Oh, honey. I tracked your phone.

But that's beside the point. Do what I said.

**11:31 - Anya BOOds**

What the FUCK Reyes?????

**11:32 - Raven GAYes**

Sorry, Woods. Had to make my plan work. Did you tell her?

**11:33 - Anya BOOds**

Oh my God, Raven. This is genius. I'm telling her rn

 

 

"Lexa! Lexa wake up!" Anya said while poking her sister and shaking her shoulder. How could the green-eyed girl sleep for so long, Anya never understood. But Raven's plan was for sure going to be a huge success. Some good shit, if she said so herself.

"Fuck off Anya, go 'way." mumbled Lexa, throwing a pillow at the dirty blonde.

That didn't deter Anya, and in a few seconds, Lexa was hitting the floor with a heavy thud after a hard push of the older girl. That of course woke her up, even if she was a bit distressed at the sudden cold instead of the warmth of her bed.

"1.. 2.. 3." whispered Anya. A countdown she learned when she was 12 and Lexa 6. It was the time it took Lexa to react when her sister threw her on the floor by surprise.

"Anya! What the fuck?!" asked an angry brunette. Her glare didn't phase her sister at all, who was looking at her with a bored expression and her arms crossed.

"Your Wi-Fi is acting up. Check your phone, it's not working anymore." answered the girl, and left the room to go sit on the couch and watch TV.

(Little did Lexa know, Anya had turned her Wi-Fi off to make her look at the nearby ones.)

Lexa groaned and got up, took her phone and threw herself on her couch, not missing to hit Anya on the way. She then opened her settings and hit "Wi-Fi". Surely, hers wasn't on the list anymore, but one caught her attention. Her eyes widened and her brow furrowed in confusion, while her mouth opened in shock. Anya acted as she didn't know anything and nudged her, asking what was up with her.

Lexa shoved her phone in Anya's face, having yet to say anything. The only thing Anya said was "Damn girl!"

The brunette took her phone back and read one, two more times. Why would someone name their Wi-Fi "HottieFrom250ComeToApt243" ?

The problem wasn't the fact that she got 'asked out' via Wi-Fi name.. The problem was that she knew who lived in apartment 243. 

The hot blonde with haunting blue eyes.

(Yes, she knows it's creepy that she knows in which apartment the blonde lives.)

"Well, aren't you going to see her?" asked Anya, already having made a movie out of the plan.  _The awkward lesbian of apt 250_ , she had decided to call it. 

"Are you kidding me? No way. Not happening. What if she's a murderer? She didn't even  _ask_ me to come to her apartment, she _told_ me to. That's rude." decided Lexa. Yes, she doesn't like to be told what to do, and she had decided to use that as an argument.

The older girl groaned.  _Thud._ Lexa hit the floor, again. She probably will get a bruise on her ass, but oh well. Anya couldn't care less.

"1.. 2.. 3."

"What the  _fuck_??" she asked, not that it surprised her. Nothing coming from her sister surprised her anymore. She had seen it _a_ _ll._ Don't ask.

"You, my dumb little sister-"

"Hey!"

"No, let me finish ; you are going to see that blonde chick you have been drooling over for an entire  _month_. Do you want me to come?"

Lexa shook her head frantically. Hell no, she didn't want her to come. Anya had caused some... Troubles, in the past, with Lexa's relationships. Not her fault, she had said. They deserved it, she had said.

"Then you are going to take a shower, get dressed nicely, brush your teeth, do whatever you need to do. I'll be waiting here patiently." Anya said, crossing her arms and putting her feet on the couch, and raised a judging eyebrow towards Lexa.

"I'm going, I'm going! Geez. You'd think you're desperate or something." she muttered to herself, but with the intention of letting her sister hear.

 

**12:01 - Anya BOOds**

Operation Clexa is a go. She'll be there in 20.

Did Clarke notice? Bc it'll be awkward otherwise.

 

**12:03 - Raven GAYes**

Did you just give a ship name to my best friend and your sister?

And yes. Idk how I'm not dead yet. A mystery to mankind. She's furious.

Like, I'm-going-to-destroy-your-fucking-universe-Raven furious.

 

**12:04 - Anya BOOds**

Try to survive 20 minutes longer. Then you'll be a goddess.

...Maybe. 

 

* * *

 

  

"RAVEN! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" yelled Clarke through the apartment. It was the seventh time she threatened Raven's life in the space of 5 minutes. Raven counted.

"Clarke, we went over this. I have a girlfriend, I'm not having sex with dead- HOLY  _FUCK_ PUT THAT DOWN!"

The blonde was brandishing her fake gun -- well, toy -- with which she could shoot small yellow balls. Very small. Raven would tell you that they hurt a lot, but she was busy running around the apartment trying to escape the furious blue-eyed girl. And Clarke was a gifted gunner, unfortunately for Raven.

"Clarke please let's- _OUCH_ \- calm down and- _SHIT_ \- talk-  _FUCK_!"

Raven opened the door and bolted out of the apartment, Clarke on her heels and shooting and shouting God knows what -- The brunette couldn't concentrate, she just needed to get somewhere safe. Then, an idea struck her. Again, genius. All her ideas where genius. Obviously.

She went up a flight of stairs, went down two, and then went up one again, with the hope of having confused Clarke as to which floor they were on. With of course, being shot at 5, 6 times every 30 seconds. Her ass was sore, but thankfully she was faster than Clarke. The blonde wasn't a sporty person, that much one could tell by how fast she got tired when she ran. But miraculously, she didn't seem to tire while running after Raven. How funny.

Clarke was still shouting threats at Raven. Raven was still cursing every time a small yellow ball hit her.

Thankfully, everyone seemed to be out, because no one yelled at them or opened their door. Yet.

Anya, hearing the cursing and shouting, opened the door of Lexa's apartment, and at the same moment her sister asked "What's happening?", Raven ran through the door with a fuming Clarke behind.

Raven hid behind the couch, while Anya was standing dumbfounded at the door, Clarke pointing her toy at the brown-eyed brunette, and Lexa with her eyebrows furrowed and mouth open as if to say something, in the kitchen situated behind Clarke who hadn't seen her. Actually, she hadn't realized she was in apartment 250, and didn't seem to care that she barged in a stranger's place. Or was too furious to pay attention.

"Please, Clarke, wait-  _FUCK_ my forehead!"

"You have 10 seconds to explain yourself before I shoot-"

"Yes yes! You see, you kept talking about the girl of apartment 250 but didn't do anything about your crush on her and-" started Raven, talking very fast.

"Get. To the point." said Clarke, narrowing her eyes and preparing her shot.

What she didn't know, is that Raven  _had_ noticed Lexa standing behind.

"I just acted for you! It's been a month!" shouted Raven, desperate to save herself from the small yellow balls.

Anya, after recovering of her shock, started laughing and said "Well, this is better than the initial plan!". She had to sit down because of how hard she was laughing, all the while clutching her stomach.

Raven's eyes widened and said "Anya you little shit-"

But Clarke had caught that sentence. She looked at Anya, confused at first, and then looked back at Raven, who was grinning embarrassedly at her. Then, she did the maths. Anya. Her best friend's girlfriend.

"What plan?" she asked, advancing dangerously towards Raven while Anya had to wipe of tears from her cheeks, not even bothering to help her girlfriend. The moment was too good for that.

Lexa was still in the kitchen, starting to understand. The girl called Raven had changed the Wi-Fi name. Anya has a girlfriend named Raven. Anya made Lexa notice the Wi-Fi. That little shit...

 _But_ , she did hear Raven say that Clarke has a crush on her. And Clarke didn't deny it. That made her happy.

Raven backed away from Clarke, but she was still too close. Being shot at this close would hurt like a _fucking_ bitch, so she made one last attempt at saving her life.

"Lexa! Help me!"

At the mention of her name, Lexa snapped out of her trance. Anya was still laughing in her corner, and Clarke turned to see who Raven was pleading for rescue. 

And she dropped her toy-gun.

They stared at each other for at least 5 minutes, the blonde's mouth agape and not able to say a word, and the brunette smirking. Until Anya broke the silence.

"Lexa, this is Clarke. She has been crushing on you for a month. Clarke, this is Lexa. She has been crushing on you for a month. Hurray. You may now kiss the bride. Babe, get up, we're leaving."

At that, Raven snorted and got up to join Anya. Once out of the door, the two decided to head to Clarke's apartment to wait it out.

Meanwhile, Clarke and Lexa were both blushing at the girl's revelation. They stared at the floor in an awkward silence.

"So-"

"Do you-"

They chuckled, still awkwardly, and Lexa motioned for Clarke to go first, ever the gentlewoman.

"Sorry about the whole, barging into your apartment and almost killing my best friend.. And her plan... It was embarrassing."  She looked sideways and blushed.

"It's okay, I'm sorry about my sister too.. She can be a bit, ah, invasive in my private life." answered Lexa, trying to make Clarke feel better about her choice of friends.

"That is SO not true!" they heard being yelled through the door followed by "Anya are you fucking stupid" and "Shut up they'll hear you" along with "THEY ALREADY DID YOU DUMB FUCK!"

The two looked at each other and Lexa opened the door, making the brunette and the dirty blonde fall at their feet.

"We weren't eavesdropping." 

_Smack._

"Ow, what the fuck Anya?!" asked Raven, rubbing the back of her head.

"Both of you. Out." said Lexa, taking her 'Commander voice', as Anya liked to call it in order to tease her younger sibling.

They scampered away and when they saw Clarke's door slam shut, Lexa turned towards Clarke. Her face softened as she looked at the blonde beauty, and asked "Would you like to go out for lunch?" with a shy smile.

"I would very much like to." answered a smirking Clarke and walked out the door winking at the green-eyed girl trailing behind.

And that's how the story of Clarke and Lexa began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment to tell me what you thought of it, and kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
